petualangan dipulau siluman
by mr.galau
Summary: kru shp tak mengenal satu sama lain...! cek chapter 5 update
1. PULAU GOLBIN

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy****"PULAU GOLBIN"**

_SHP Yang melanjutkan perjalan mereka tanpa nakama baru.!_

_3 jarum log pose nami pun bergerak sesuai level kesulitan.!_  
_Di halaman terlihat sanji dan zorro berselisian pendapat akan pulau yang akan di hampiri_

"kita akan kepulau Yang penuh orang kuat.!" tegas zoro

"bukan tapi pulau yang penuh lady seperti amazon lyly.!" kata sanji gak mau kalah

"dasar koki mesum" bentak zorro

"marimo bodoh.! Itu karna gw normal.!" ujar sanji ngeles

"dasar alis aneh bukankah sifatmu itu sudah abnormal, pokoknya pulau yang penuh orang kuat.!" keluh zorro

"pulau yang penuh lady"  
"penuh orang kuat''  
"lady"  
''kuat"

"diam kalian aku yang menentukan perlayaran" bentak nami

"super lady kuat disunny mengamuk" ujar franky

robin tertawa kecil

sementara itu disisi lain brook asik bernyanyi dengan ditonton pengemar setia chopper,ussop,dan luffy

"kita kepulau ini"kata nami menujuk kompas yang jarumnya naik turun

"aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun" ucap sanji

"bukan kah ini lebih baik" kata zorro menunjuk kompas yang berputar sangat cepat

"kau mau ikut atau aku akan membawa kalian ke pulau ini" kata nami menujuk kompas yang sangat tenang.

"tidak pulau tadi lebih baik..!" unjar zorro

,

,

,

_2jam kemudian terlihat lah pulau yang seperti planet jupiter_

"Ya hohoho pulau yang sangat indah" ujar brook

"ternyata cincin itu yang mengalangi medan maknet" kata robin mulai membuat sketa bergambar.!

"super lingkaran tersebut terus berputar" ujar franky

"ada yang aneh kenapa langat dipulau tersebut terdapat lingkaran hitam menutupi pulau" keluh sanji penuh selidik

"choper adakah obat penghilang sakit tak bisa mendarat dipulau baru" pinta ussop

"itu bukan penyakit" ucap chopper

_setelah dekat ada tulisan_  
_"Life Rubber Ghost_"  
**"PULAU GOLBIN"**

"tulisan yang menarik" keluh zoro (gw baru tau kalau Zorro bisa membaca)

"shi shi shi aku merasakan aura pertualangan yang menyengkan" tegas luffy

zorro dan luffy turun langsung memasuki pulau.

"Franky sebaiknya kau tetap disini untuk menjaga sunny, aku akan ikut turun untuk merekam gelombang maknet di pulau ini.!"kata nami ikut meningalkan kapal

"itu memang tugas super" kata franky

"sang pangeran akan selalu mendampingimu" ujar Sanji ikut turun

"ya ho ho ho.! Aku akan terus menghibur kalian dikapal.!" kata brook memainkan musiknya.

,,

,

,

_disebuah hutan..!_

"buah ah ah buah ah ah.! Anak anak Tomcat ini akan mengilangkan rasa bosanku terhadap pulau ini" Unjar siluman berhidung merah

"tapi Taito bukankah serang tersebut belum perna di uji" ujar siluman bertubuh kurus.

"kiraya saya sudah perna mengujinya.! para anak anak tomcat mungkin tak setanggu induknya tapi mereka juga dapat merusak pikiran dalam 3hari" ujar siluman bermata tiga.

"buah ah ah ah.! ayo kita kuasai pulau ini.!" tegas taito

,

,

,

_dilain sisi disebuah kastil_  
"gawat gawat gawat.!" keluh seorang pria yang lagi ngempeng.

"apa yang gawat ko'enma" tanya wanita berambut pirang

"ada tiga siluman kelas S berniat menguasai pulau dengan seranga dunia iblis yang sudah berevolusi" keluh ko"enma

"bagaimana ko'enma apa yang harus kita lakukan.!" ujar wanita berambut pirang

"botan segera tugaskan Yusuke dan temannya.! Untuk membasmi para siluman tersebut" tutur ko'enma

"siap.!" ujar botan

,,

,

,

_sementara itu trio moster dan nami.!_

"ehm.! Aku tak menduga didunia baru ada pulau damai seperti ini.!" ujar nami

"justru ketenangan cinta bisa mengubah dunia" guman sanji

"tapi mengapa mereka semua seperti pemakan buah iblis" keluh zorro melihat mahluk beraneka ragam.

"shi shi shi hubungi franky dan yang lainnya kita berpesta dipulau ini.!" kata luffy melihat taman bermain.

Nami pun menghubungi franky dan menyuruh kepulau.!

,

,

_luffy cs pun akhirnya pergi duluan ketaman bermain namun ditengah jalan ada seorang pria menahan langkah sanji dan nami.!_

_Setelah sampai ditaman bermain.!_

"ehm.! Pulau yang membosankan."keluh zorro

"doong.! Kemana sanji dan nami"kata luffy kehilangan nakamanya

"mereka pasti akan menyusul"kata zorro

"shi shi shi benar juga" ucap luffy

"kruk kruk"cacing diperut luffy minta makan

"sepertinya aku harus cari sanji" kata luffy

"cari sendiri ada yang menarik perhatianku"unjar zorro melihat tempat tes ketangkasan

luffy pun berlari mencari sanji dan nami.!

,

,

,

_sementara itu.!_  
_dipelabuhan taito cs mulai beraksi_

"uah ah ah sungguh mengelihkan"ujar taito melihat reaksi orang2 yang ditempel tomcet

"pikiran mereka berubah karna ditempel tomcat"kata kiraya

"mereka seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda" ucap hiiki

"permainan yang seru"unjar Taito ganti tempat

dilain sisi franky cs kena dampak dari ditempel tomcat.!

"entah mengapa aku ingin bertarung" keluh ussop

"cantiknya" kata franky memandangi bunga

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan kita harus cepat" kata robin memukul ussop dan franky

sementara chopper hanya melihat ussop dan franky yang babak belur tanpa memberi pengobatan.

"Ya hohoho.! Kenapa kalian jadi aneh"ujar brook yang tak kena dapak dari tomcat karena hanya tulang

,

,

,

_di depan pintu masuk taman bermain.!_

"Sial apa yang terjadi tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak"ujar sanji

"dasar luffy dan zorro masak kalian tak menyadari"keluh nami.

"maaf.! Aku perlu bicara dengan mu selamat datang dalam teritoriku" unjar orang tinggi berambut cepak

"apa maumu"tanya sanji

"nama ku kaito aku manusia dengan kekuatan roh pengikat bayangan" kata kaito memperkenalkan diri

"aku tak tanya itu! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ujar nami

"segara tinggal pulau ini karna semua penghuni pulau mempunyai kekuatan roh" terang kaito.

"apa itu semacam buah iblis" tanya nami

"bisa dibilang begitu namun kekuatan roh hanya bisa digunakan dipulau ini" terang kaito

"bagai mana mereka mendapatkannya" tanya sanji

"dengan menjadi penguni pulau dalam jangak waktu kurang dari 1 minggu namun orang yang berhati busuk akan menjadi siluman" jelas kaito

"apa kami terlihat seperti orang jahat" kata nami mencoba merayu.

"tidak nona tapi orang yg telah matipun bisa menjadi siluman jadi segera tingalkan pulau ini" saran kaito

"jangan kira kami bisa mati semuda itu" tegas sanji

"ya sudah aku hanya memberi saran "kata kaito meningalkan Sanji dan nami.

,

,

,

_Di sebuah rumah.!_

"Yusuke ada tugas untukmu" ujar bontan

"tugas apa.?" tanya yusuke

"ada tiga siluman menyebarkan seranga dari dunia arwa yang telah berevolusi seranga tersebut akan merusak pikiran manusia maupun siluman"terang botan

'berarti aku hanya perlu mengalakanya" ulas yusuke

"mereka siluman kelas S sebaiknya ajak kiruma,kaito dan lain lain"saran bontan

tring.!  
"kalian harus cepat para siluman telah menyebarkan para tomcet keseluru pulau kemungkin dalam jangka 3hari, jika induk tomcat tak dimusnakan maka anak anak tomcet akan menyatu dengan orang yang ditempelnya."terang ko'enma yang bicara melalui alat komunikasi dunia arwa

yusuke dan bontan yang mendengar hal itu mempercepat langkanya..!

,

,

,

_Taman bermain_  
_Di game center paciko.!_  
_Zoro berada di ruangan tes ketangkasan melihat alat pengukur kekuatan otot.!_

"ehm.! Apa alat ini kuat dengan pukulan ku"ulas zorro mencoba alat tersebut

namun alat tetap menunjuk angka 0 pon.!

"chi mungkin alat ini rusak masak pukulan ku tak ada nilai" keluh zorro

"minggir biar aku"kata orang berambut ikal mencoba alat itu

"ti nu nit" suara alat itu bekerja dan menujukan angka 500 pon.

Zorro yang melihat itu tiba-tiba mengigil ketakutan..

Bersambung

Apa yang terjadi pada zoro tunggu chapter 2


	2. Tomcet

**Disclaimare**

**rebut One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Supernatura**

"TOMCAT"

_ditaman bermain pulau golbin._

"shi shi shi Ternyata dia disana, tapi aneh aku merasakan aura kehidupan yang sangat minim dipulau ini"keluh luffy menggunakan haki pengamat mencari keberadaan sanji.!

_Dilain sisi._  
_Sanji dan nami berjalan mendekati luffy !_

"hey kemana Zorro" tanya Sanji

"ia bermain di game center !"kata Luffy

"kenapa kau biarkan dia sendiri"keluh Nami

"aku lapar ! Sanji buat aku makan"terang Luffy

"ini bukan dikapal lagian aku lagi malas masak"tegas Sanji

"tak usah ribut kita makan diluar" kata Nami memperlihatkan uang ratusan berry

"chi wanita baik biasanya ada maunya"keluh Sanji

"shi shi shi" Luffy tertawa kegirangan

,

,

,

_di desa pulau golbin_

Franky cs menujuh ke taman bermain dihadang Taito cs !

"sialan, apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami"unjar Robin

"apa kalian mau mati berani menghalangiku" tegas Ussop

"buah ah ah ah kami hanya ingin mencari kelinci percobaan yang baik" ulas Taito

"aku rasa dia cukup kuat" kata Hiiki si mata tiga (mata tiga atau mata mesum sih) memborgol robin dengan batu laut.

"bajingan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" cetus Robin

'wanita yang galak" kata Hiiki kagum

Brek brek tubuh kiraya yang kurus menjadi kekar  
"bukan kah wanita itu lemah"ulas kiraya menangkap franky

"talong aku takut"rengek Franky

"yo hohoho manusia Super berkata takut" kata Brook menyerang kiraya

"terlalu cepat kau ingin menyerangku" ulas Kiraya menghindari serangan Brook.!

Ussop yang kesal pun mulai menyerang !

"jurus pamungkas pop green wolf" Ussop melempar bibit tanaman yang berubah menjadi srigala.!

"fire ghost" hiiki membakar srigala Ussop dengan api hitam

"kung fu poin" chopper menyerang taito namun serangan Chopper hanya ditahan Taito dengan satu tangan.!

"cukup main-mainnya.! Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan roh"keluh Taito menyerang chopper hingga terkapar.!

Ussop dan brook pun ikut terkapar karna serangan Kiraya dan Hiiki.

Taito cs pun pergi membawa Robin dan Franky.!

,

,

,

_Tak lama dari kepergian taito cs.!_

_Muncul siluman musang yang dikelilingi daun dunia arwa.!_

"begh.! Tadi aku melihat ada tumbuhan liar dikendalikan seorang" keluh siluman musang bernama Kimura

"apa mereka pelakunya" terka kimura melihat Ussop cs.

"siapa anda.!" tanya Chopper mulai siuman

"saya Kimura salah satu pelindung pulau ini.!"

"kemana tiga moster yang menyerang kami tadi"tanya Choper

"saya tak tau siapa yang kalian maksud tapi sebaiknya kalian berlindung di tempat saya sebelum menjelang malam"saran Kimura

"apa maksudmu"ujar Chopper dengan wajah sangar.!

"dimalam hari siluman pemangsa manusia berkeliaran" tegas Kiruma membawa ussop setelah mengubah wujudnya

choper yang melihat kiruma dalam wujud manusia yakin akan Kimura orang baik buru mengikutinya sambil mengendong Brook

,

,

,

30 menit yang lalu

_digame center.!_

_Pria berambut keriting menghampir zorro yang ketakutan.!_

"saya kazuma tinju mu bukan tak kuat tetapi kau kekuatan roh"kata pria berambut keriting

"roh hantu jangan bercanda" keluh Zoro tetap mengigil

"bisa dikatakan begitu tapi lebih tepatnya siluman, sebelumnya siapa anda" tanya Kazuma

"saya Zoro petarung bajak laut topi jerami"kata Zoro

"oh.! Bajak laut lebih baik kalian tinggalkan pulau ini segera sebelum siluman pemangsa manusia berkeliaran.!" saran Kazuma

"siluman pemangsa manusia"kata Zoro jatuh pingsan

"cih orang seperti ini bisa jadi petarung dunia luar memang aneh" keluh Kazuma

Kazuma pun ingin meninggalkan game center.!

"chi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri" keluh Kazuma membawa Zoro pergi

,

,

,

_di rumah kecil_  
_terlihat seorang nenek bertubuh kecil duduk rilek.!_  
_Yusuke dan botan menghampirinya._

"gawat nek Genkai segera hubungi kazuma" ujar Yusuke dengan suara lantang

"bicara yang pelan saya belum pikun"keluh genkai memukul Yusuke

"saat ini ada 3 siluman mengacau pulau" terang Botan

"apa urusan dengan ku, aku sudah tak dapat bertarung" keluh Genkai

"maka dari itu panggil kazuma nenek pikun"kata Yusuke geram

okey

,

,

,

_dirumah Kazuma._

"yo ho ho ho yo ho ho ho" suara ring tone hp Kazuma

"ya disini kazuma kurabawa ada yang bisa saya bantu" kata Kazuma

"hei cepat kesini ada masalah gawat" perinta Genkai

"baik baik" ujar Kazuma

kazuma pun pergi namun dipintu depan ada Zoro didepan

"kau mau kemana"tanya Zoro

"saya ada tugas" tegas Kazuma.

"saya ikut saya takut sendirian" keluh Zoro

"chi badan saja digedein.! Ayo cepat" ulas Kazuma

,

,

,

di sebuah restoran.!

"ayam ayam"kata Luffy santai

"oke tunggu sebentar"saut pelayan

tak lama kemudian hidangan pun datang  
Sanji, Nami, dan Luffy makan dengan lahap

"bonnya pak" kata Nami

"150 berry" ujar Pelayan

Nami pun langsung membayar.!

Luffy cs pun keluar namun langka mereka dicegah oleh pemilik toko.!  
"tunggu kalian mau kemana hari hampir malam sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi disini sampai besok pagi" kata seorang yang wajahnya seperti kucing

"emangnya kenapa.?" tanya Luffy

"biasanya akan ada siluman pemangsa manusia di malam hari"terang pemilik toko

"petulangan yang menakutkan.!baik aku terima tawaranmu"ulas Luffy

"kenalkan aku Toya selama ditoko tak kan ada kekerasan teritori ku"kata pemilik toko.

"jadi benar kata seorang yang mengaku mempunyai kekuat roh pengikat bayangan" keluh Sanji

"maksud mu Kaito" terka Toya

"benar itu namanya" unjar Sanji

_nami,sanji,dan luffy_  
_memutuskan menginap ditoko toya._

,

,

,

_disebuah rumah.!_

"bgeh.! Lagi-lagi kau membawa orang asing kesini manimo" keluh Kaito

"diam saat ini ada siluman yang menyebar serangga dunia arwa, mereka adalah bajak laut terkenal diluar pulau"jelas Kimura

"apa hubungan dengan kita" keluh Kaito

"jika mereka dikontrol oleh seranga dunia arwa mereka akan menjadi lawan menakutkan" ujar Kimura

"dari mana kau tau"tanya Kaito

"aku melihatnya dia memanggil tumbuhan dunia arwa tanpa kekuatan roh" terang Kimura

"gila mereka bisa memanggil tumbuhan dunia arwa" keluh Kaito menunjuk Ussop cs yang tertidur pulas

"yang lebih mengerikan diantara mereka tak ada satu pun kapten" terang Kimura

"eh eh eh sangat mengasikan" ulas Kaito.

"...!" Kimura melihat ke anehan pada Kaito.

_.

.

.

_dirumah Genkai.!_

_Kazuma dan Zoro yang baru datang dirumah genkai.!_

"kenapa nenek memanggil ku" keluh Kazuma

"ada tiga siluman kelas S menyebarkan serangga yang dapat merusak gelombang pikiran manusia mau pun siluman bernama tomcat" terang Genkai

"masalah muda" ulas Kazuma

"ya.! Benar tapi sebelum itu siapa yang kau ajak" sambung Yasuke

"sepertinya dia Zoro pendekar 3 pedang dari bajak laut topi jerami" terka bonta melihat Zoro yang berbaling dipunggung kazuma

"ya begitulah katanya!" kata Kazuma membenarkan

"tapi kok dia seperti penakut" keluh Botan

"sepertinya dia ditempel tomcat" unjar Genkai

kazuma pun melihat sekujur tubuh Zoro

"ternyata memang ada nek" keluh Kazuma ingin mencabut tomcet

"WADUH EEMAAAK" teriak Zorro meraung kesakitan

-Bersambung-

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya


	3. dia bukan dia

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

**********Adventure/Fantasy**  


**"DIA BUKAN DIA"**

_dirumah Genkai._

"aduh Emak.! Waduh waduh"kata Zorro meraung

"stop Kazuma tomcat tersebut tak akan lepas sebelum induknya dihancurkan"kata Yusuke

"chi.! Aku tak suka sifatnya yang berbeda dari kenyataan fisiknya yang kekar" keluh Kazuma berhenti mencoba menarik tomcet

Zoro pun berlari bersembunyi di punggung Botan

"kau begitu membuatnya takut kazuma"ulas botan

melihat tingkah zorro membuat kazuma geram.!

,

,

,

_dihutan markas Taito dan kawan-kawan.!_

"Taito apa yang akan kita dengan mereka"tanya kiraya menujuk Robin dan Franky

"kalau yang wanita gw yang urus"unjar Hiiki

"bodoh mereka akan menjadi mesin pembunuh.!" bentak Taito

"bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Kiraya

"serahkan semuanya pada dia" ulas taito menunjuk seorang yang baru datang yang ternya seorang aki-akik

ehm" seorang kakek tua tersenyum sinis

"ah" " teriak Hiiki kaget.

,

,

,

_esok harinya_

_di rumah Kaito_

"Kaito aku mau ke tempat toya tolong jaga tamu ku" unjar Kimura meningal kan rumah.!

Kaito hanya mengacungkan jempol dengan ditutupi buku..!

"bgeh kebiasa bermalas-malasmu kambuh"keluh Kimura

_Kimura pun pergi ke tempat toya.._

_Tak berapa lama kepergian kimura.!_

"Bajak laut datang-bajak laut datang" triak Ussop mengelilingi halaman rumah Kaito

_disisi lain_  
"siapa mengaguh istirahat ku" keluh Kaito ter'usik dan menujuh halaman rumahnya

_dihalaman rumahnya_  
"hai ussop apa yang terjadi padamu" kata Brook heran

"hantu.!"teriak Ussop meninggalkan rumah Kaito

"mau kemana kamu"tanya brook mengejar Ussop

"bajak laut datang" teriak Ussop sambil terus berlari

"siapa mereka?" keluh Kaito

_kaito pun kembali ke rumahnya_

"apa lagi ini"keluh Kaito melihat isi rumahnya berantakan

"dimana dimana aku harus mendapatkan jamur tersebut"unjar Chopper mengacak-acak rumah Kaito

"stop apa yang kau lakukan Kiruma" ujar Kaito mengikat Choper dengan bayangannya.!

,

,,

,

_dihalaman rumah toya.!_  
_Toya terbangun aroma makanan yang sedap_

"makanan siap,mana si kakek tua biasanya dia bangun lebih dulu"ujar Sanji.

"ehm sedap masak apa sanji" tanya Toya

"pelayan baru ya bangunkan yang lain buat sarapan" unjar Sanji

"saya bukan pelayan" kata Toya ingin menjelaskan

"cepat panggil semuanya sebelum kakek zeff marah" tegas Sanji

"siapa Zeff?" kata hati Toya bertanya-tanya

TOya pun memangil Luffy dan kawan.!

"waktu sarapan" teriak Toya

_luffy yang mendengar hal itu langsung kedapur_.

"kak Ace sarapan apa hari ini" tanya Luffy

"kita makan seaking flood duduk lah kita tungguh yang lain.!"kata Sanji

tak lama kemudian Toya dan para pelayannya pun datang..!

,,

,

,

,

_di tempat genkai._

"Yusuke, Yusuke apa kau melihat orang yang bersamaku tadi malam" tanya Kazuma.

"tadi dia pergi keruang latihan" unjar Yusuke

_Kazuma pun pergi ke ruang latihan_

Kenapa ruangan ini berat.!" kata kKazuma memasuki ruang latihan

"996, 997, 998,999 seribu"Zoro phus up

"itu karna ruangan latihan sudah dibuat 10x lipat gravitasi bumi" terang Genkai

"sialan kekuatan ototnya melebihi kekuatan ku yang menguasai 5x lipat gravitasi bumi" unjar Kazuma

tak lama kemudian Zoro pun keluar dari tempat latihan.!

"sekarang tinggal menunggu Kunai, aku yakin pertarungan kali ini aku gak akan kalah" guman Zoro berbaring diteras tanpa menghiraukan Kazuma dan Genkai.!

"apa yang dibicarakan anak itu ?" kata Genkai heran

"aku tak tau mungkin ini pengaru serangga tersebut" terka Kazuma

"berarti kita harus segera mencari tau tempat persembunyian mereka segera" keluh Genkai

"benar sunggu mengerikan jika orang yang kekuatan fisiknya melebih aku dan yusuke mendapatkan kekuat roh" keluh Kazuma

"kita perlu bantuan toya"ulas Genkai

"benar"ujar kazuma.!

,

,

,

,

_dihalaman ruko toya._

Kimura yang baru datang melihat Nami yang hendak kabur membawa uang.!

"hai siapa loh" sapa KImura

mendengar hal itu nami mempercepat langkahnya

"sialan.! Ditanya malah kabur"keluh Kimura

"hai Kimura apa gerangan kamu kesini" sapa Toya yang keluar dari rukonya

"aku mencium bencana besar akhir2 ini" ulas Kimura

"ah ah ah.! Hidung rubah memang hebat"ujar Toya

"loh mau memuji apa menghina"keluh Kimura

"tenang tenang apa yang bisa saya bantu" unjar Toya.

"tolong baca pikiran tamu ku" seru Kimura.

"apa kah tamu mu Seaneh mereka" kata toya menunjuk sanji dan luffy

"kenapa dengan mereka" tanya Kimura

"tadi aku meniru mereka entah mengapa mereka seperti mengenal temannya seperti orang lain"keluh Toya

"maksud mu"tanya Kimura tak mengerti

"contoh aku mengenalmu sebagai yusuke dan kau mengenal ku sebagai kaito" jelas Toya.

"sungguh aneh" suru Kimura membaca situasi

"o'ya apa kau melihat wanita berambut panjang di tengah desa"tanya Toya

"maksud mu wanita yg baru saja dari ruko"unjar Kimura

"ehm.!"Toya hanya tersenyum dan berfikir positif bahwa nami akan kembali.

,

,

,

_ditengah desa_  
_Brook yang mengejar Ussop._!

"ussop tunggu" triak brook

ussop terus berlari galabuk ussop menabrak nami yang juga tengah berlari.!

"hei nona Kaya kenapa kau berlari-lari" tanya Ussop

"siapa kau saya bukan kaya"keluh Nami.

"ohs ohs jadungku mau copot mengejar mu walau aku tak punya jantung"unjar Brook ngos-ngosan

"maaf merry.! Ku tak tau kau mengejarku" unjar Ussop

"pak genzo kau mengenalnya"tanya nami kepada Brook

"ya ho ho ho apa kalian sakit.!" unjar Brook

"benar nona kaya pasti lagi sakit" terka Ussop

"hai kau siapa dasar orang gila"keluh Nami

"kaya kau benar2 sudah melupakanku"guman Ussop

"diam kalian berdua ikut aku ketempat chopper" seru Brook

"siapa chopper" tanya Nami dan Ussop serentak

"dia dokter kapal" seru Brook

,

,

,

_di_hutan markas Taito._

"buah ah ah ah.! Apa kau berhasil " tanya Taito

"tunggu sebentar"ulas thukichi menanam alat ditubuh Robin dan Franky

"bgeh.! Kau tak percaya akan kemampuan dia, Taito" unjar Hiiki

"aku hanya tak sabar menunggu" ulas Taito

tap tap tap

"apa yang kalian bicarakan"unjar kiraya baru bangun

"chi, aku tak suka ber aliansi dengan seorang pemalas" keluh

"apa katamu dasar kakek tua !?" seru kiraya menyerang

namun ditangkis Franky

"bagus jadi pengawal pilihan kalian sunguh tanggu"unjar

mendengar hal itu Kiraya menjadi geram namun Taito tertawa

dilain sisi Hiiki menggoda Robin

,

,

,

,

_di rumah Genkai.!_

"fui pagi hari yang panas"keluh Botan yang baru datang

"eh eh apa kau sudah siap bertarung kunai" unjar Zoro melihat botan

"hei.! Aku bukan Kunai" kata Botan ketakutan

"kenapa kau ketakutan melihatku" unjar Zoro Kesal.

"kazuma tolong" kata botan melihat kedatang Kazuma

"biar aku mengantikanya bertarung denganmu" unjar kazuma kepada Zoro

"kenapa aku harus menghadapi mahluk lemah sepertimu"keluh Zoro

"bisanya kau bicara kekuatan, orang kuat tak akan menatang wanita lemah"ujar Kazuma menyerang Zoro

"aku tak perna menggap Kunai seorang wanita lemah" keluh Zoro menangkis serangan kazuma dan menyerang balik

"botan cepat panggil genkai dan yang lain, aku tak tau sampai kapan aku dapat menahannya" keluh Kazuma bangkit setelah kena serangan Zoro

"ternyata kau tahan pukul juga" ulas Zoro

melihat Zoro bertarung kazuma botan pun segera berlari ke dalam rumah

,

,

,

,

_dirumah kaito_

" lepaskan aku aku harus menyelamatkan " unjar Chopper

"apa yang kau bicarakan aku tak mengerti kimura"keluh Kaito

tap tap tap

"ya ho ho Chopper ada pasien untuk mu"triak Brook yang baru datang

"dr. Hikuluk kau sakit begitu para hingah begini" kata Chopper melihat ke datangan Brook situlang

"dia Yusuke bukan " kata Kaito

"aku tak mungkin salah dia " keluh chopper

"dokter aneh jelas dia pak genzo" ujar nami

"kaya dia merry kenapa kau tak mengenalinya bahkan kau tak mengenalku" keluh Ussop.

Melihat hal itu Brook jadi pusing tujuh ku laku.!

"ehm.! Hanya melalui lagu soul king dikenal" guman Brook

"SAATNYA KONSER musik"  
singet terbaru kali ini adalah " MY NAME"

ya ho ho ho

*BERSAMBUNG*

maaf" membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk season 3 dan kembali menunggu season 4


	4. kawan atau lawan

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

**Adventure/Fantasy**

**kAWAN ATAU LAWAN**

_dirumah genkai_

Botan tergesa-gesa memanggil Genkai dan Yusuke

"kenapa Botan,apa sudah " tanya Genkai

"osh osh.! Be lum" jawab Botan terbata-bata

"terus kenapa kau tergesa-gesa"tanya Genkai

"Kazuma dan pendekar mata satu berkelai.!"keluh Botan

"ehm.! Ternyata aku sudah pikun untuk merasakan kekuatan roh"seru Genkai segera kehalaman rumahnya.!

,

,

_Disisi lain_

"pedang pembela dimensi" Kazuma mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerang Zoro

"kliting" Zoro dengan sigap mengeluar pedangnya untuk menahan serangan Kazuma

jual beli serangan pun terjadi.!

"pedang memanjanglah" kata Kazuma

pedang Kazuma pun memanjang dan berbelok-belok bagai cambuk.  
Zoro yang kagetpun terpukul mundur.

"ehm aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengendalikan pedang sesukamu ku akui kekuatanmu cukup mengiburku" ulas Zoro

"storyiyu"

"jangan bercanda kau ingin bertarung dengan tiga pedang" ulas Kazuma

zorro menyerang kazuma.!  
Glabuk" Kazuma pun terpukul jatuh

"apakah kau masih mau lanjut"tanya Zoro

"sialan.!" keluh Kazuma mau melanjutkan pertarungan

"real gun" Yusuke menembak arena pertarungan

"stop.! Kazuma bila kau lanjutkan pertarungan ini kalian hanya terluka para" unjar Genkai

"padahal aku ingin melihat pertarungan kalian lebih lama namun apa yang dikatakan nenek Genkai benar"keluh Yuzuke

"bagaimana apa aku boleh melawan anakmu guru" tanya Zoro

"siapa yang kau maksud anak guru ?" guman Kazuma

"kuina" kata Zoro menunjuk Botan.

"tidak untuk saat ini, sebelum kau melawannya ada masalah besar dipulau ini yang harus kita selesaikan"unjar Genkai

"apa itu ?"tanya Zoro

ada trio siluman membuat kekacauan di pulau ini !"keluh Genkai

"jadi kita mesti menghancurkan mereka !" ulas Zoro bersemangat.

"lebih baik kita ke tempat toya dulu"saran Botan

"untuk apa.?" tanya Yusuke.

"yang pasti kita harus mengikutinya "ulas Kazuma.

Genkai pun memulai perjalan menujuh ke tempat Toya di ikut Zoro yang tengah galau.!

,

,

,

_dirumah toya..!_  
_Terlihat Luffy yang tengah makan dengan lahap_

"Prety.! Kapan kau berhenti makan."tegur Sanji

"kak ace gak ikut makan" saran Luffy yang menggap Sanji adalah Ace

"itu makan untuk kakek tua tau"keluh Sanji  
,

,

_Disisi lain.._  
_Di sebuah kastil di hutan larangan.._

"bosan" keluh Kiraya

"yuk kita buat kekacauan kedesa"ajak Hiiki

"sebaiknya kalian mencari MANUSIA yang bisa dijadikan prajurit"saran

"buah ah ah ah usul yang bagus"unjar Taito.

"saat olaraga" ulas Kiraya

"aku juga ingin mencoba parajuritku" seru Thukichi

,

,

,

_dihalaman rumah kaito_

_treng treng.!_  
_Brook memainkan musiknya.!_

"Asik ni.!" unjar salah satu tetanga mendengarkan Brook bernyanyi lalu keluar rumahnya dan ia melihat halaman rumah Kaito yang sudah rame

"Soul king" teriak seorang ditengah keramaian

"ia dia benar Soul king" ujar para penonton yang lain

"yes my name Soul king" jawab Brook

,

,

_di halaman belakang toko toya_

"kak Ace latihan yuk" ajak Luffy

"praty.! Kau aneh kenapa kau akhir2 memangilku kakak Ace" unjar Sanji

"ayo kak latih aku" rengek Luffy

"tidak akan"unjar Sanji

,

,

_disisi lain_  
_depan toko Toya_  
_tap tap tap_

_Gankai cs datang.!_

"ada apa gerangan guru genkai kemari" unjar Toya

"Yusuke,Kazuma, lama tak jumpa"sapa Kimura

"ehm.! Ini darurat tolong kau baca pikiran dia(Zoro)" pinta Gankai kepada Toya

"darurat kenapa apa pirasatku benar"unjar kiruma

"Toya lakukan perinta guru segera" seru Yusuke

Toya pun memegang kepala Zoro

"pluus" tiba tiba tubuh Toya menjadi Zoro

"sialan kenapa kau menjadi aku"keluh Zoro menyerang Toya

Toya pun menghindar mundur..!

"bagaimana toya ?" tanya Kazuma

"dia teman dari tamu saya"tutur Toya

"dimana mereka"tanya Genkai

"mereka dihalaman belakang" jawab Toya

"kalian tunggu sini, Zoro ikut aku" perinta Genkai

"baik.!" seru Yusuke cs

"o'ya Toya segera tutup tokomu kita akan pergi bertarung" tutur Genkai

"siap"seru Toya

"o'ya ditempat Kaito juga ada tamu dari luar pulau mungkin keadaan mereka juga begini" tutur Kimura

"jika yang kau katakan benar mungkin mereka juga ditempel anak2 tomcat"unjar Kazuma

"aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi sebaiknya aku segera pulang" keluh Kimura meninggalkan Yusuke cs

"sialan aku ikut"unjar Kazuma menyusul Kimura

"aku juga tak bisa tinggal diam" keluh Yusuke ingin menyusul

"sebaiknya kita tunggu guru Genkai"saran Toya

,

,

,

_disisi lain_  
_botan berdiam diri berusaha mencoba mengubungi ko'enma.!_

"Ko'enma Ko'enma"

"siapa yang berani mengusik tidur siangku? " keluh Ko'enma

"maaf tuan saya botan"unjar Botan

"ada perlu apa.!" tanya Ko'enma

"apa persembunyian para siluman tersebut sudah ditemukan" tanya Botan

"untuk saat ini belum ada kepastian" jawab Ko'enma

"kabar kan segera para manusia atau pun siluman jadi bertingkah aneh gara-gara para tomcet" keluh Botan

"tenang saat ini kami dapat info trio siluman yg sekarang br'aliansi dengan " unjar Ko'enma

''jadi DIA juga mengambil ahli dalam pristiwa ini !"keluh Botan

''saya akan kabarkan kalau ada info baru"  
unjar Ko'enma memutuskan panggilan

,

,

_di halaman belakang toko toya._

_Terlihat sanji dan luffy latihan tanding.!_

"Eh kak Ace ada kak Sabo dan Dadan " ujar luffy melihat kedatangan Zoro dan Genkai

"bukan kah, itu kakek Zeff namun entah siapa yang bersamanya"keluh Sanji

"Apa kau mengenal mereka.!"tanya genkai kepada Zoro

"tidak,.! Apa mereka lawan tandingku" ulas Zoro

"ehm.! Boleh juga aku ingin tau sekuat apa mereka" unjar Genkai

''yup" Zorro menerang Sanji namun dengan tenang Sanji menghindari serangan

"sial eh kakek tua siapa yang kau bawah"keluh Sanji terus menghindar

"aku ingin tau seberapa kuat kekuatan kalian"unjar Genkai

"kakak-kakak ku memang hebat dan tak perlu diragukan"seru Luffy

''diam kau prety sejak kapan aku jadi kakakmu"unjar sanji

''sialan tak ada seranganku yang dapat mengenainya"keluh zorro.

''vea shot"sanji mendang kepala Zoro

''origiri" Zorro menerima serangan Sanji dan menyerangnya

''glabuk" Zoro dan Sanji terpental

''stop sudah cukup sekarang kalian ikut aku" unjar Genkai

''kemana nenek dandan" tanya Luffy

''siap guru" seru Zoro.

''Chi apa yang kau pikirkan kakek tua"keluh Sanji

''ke medan pertempuran"seru Genkai.

''Hore saatnya bertarung"unjar Luffy

''ehm, apa kau bisa bertarung"keluh Zoro'

''kakak tak perlu menghawatirkanku" ulas Luffy.

''Ayo berangkat." ajak Genkai.

''Dihalaman depat yusuke,botan dan Toya menunggu.!

''Kemana Kazuma dan Kimura"tanya Genkai

''kazuma ikut Kimura pulang" ujar Yusuke.

''Bagaimana botan apa sudah ada kabar dari ko'enma? "tanya Genkai

''benar sekarang trio siluman beraliansi dengan namun persembunyian mereka mereka belum diketahui" ulas Botan

''sebaiknya kita ke tempat kimura dulu"saran Toya

''Ide bagus" unjar Yusuke yg sejak awal ingin mengikuti Kazuma

"baik, kalian ikut aku" seru Genkai kepada trio moster SHP

"emang mereka bisa bertarung dalam kondisi seperti itu" keluh Yusuke melihat tingkah konyol trio moster SHP

''diam, aku tau apa yang ku lakukan"seru Genkai.

,

,

,

_ditengah desa._

''buah ah ah ah kita berpencar"ulas Taito

''setiap orang harus mendapatkan minimal 2 calon prajurit"seru

''berpencar" seru Taito

''bgeh.! Kami bergerak sendiri2 Tapi dia bertiga" keluh hiiki melihat di teman Robin dan Franky yang menjadi boneka

_disisi lain_

''apa yang terjadi"keluh Kazuma

''kenapa"unjar Kimura

''aku merasa hawa siluman yang aneh." seru Kazuma

''fui.!"unjar Kimura mempercepat langkah

,

,

,

_konser brook_

''ehm ini tempat yang tepat untuk mencari orang"unjar Hiiki

tanpa basa basi membuat kekacauan ditengah konser.!  
''Sryu" Hikii menembakan api hitam ke arah penonton

''Api api api"triak para penonton melarikan diri  
namun ada berberapa juga yang malah memasuki rumah Kaito.

''Selamat datang dalam teritoriku" unjar salah satu penonton berambut pirang

''Sialan siapa kau mengagu konserku" keluh Brook.!

''Maaf, yang pengagu bukan kami tapi dia"seru penonton yg masih bocah menunjuk Hiiki

''sialan" unjar Brook.

''Benar kata adik ku kami tak ingin ada korban" unjar penonton rambut pirang

''tunggu jangan keluar dari teritori kakak, walau ku tau kau ingin bertarung dengannya tapi kau bukan tandingannya" unjar penonton bocah.

''Dua saja sudah cukup"unjar Hiki membawa dua manusia kemarkas supaya menjadi prajurit.!

''Jangan menghalangiku" bentak brook mendorong bocah tersebut.!

Dan keluar dari teritori.

''Kau kemanakan ke dua temanku"kata Brook

''ehm kau lagi sekarang aku tak ingin beptempur" keluh Hiikii memilih kabur dan membawa 2 orang penonton.

''Sial dia kabur"seru Brook.!

''siapa dia" tanya Choper

''Merry kau tak apa apa aku tak menyaka kau berani bertarung"keluh Ussop

''Sekarang aman silakan bubar" seru penonton berambut pirang

para penonton pun bubar.!

''Apa kau laku kan nona manis!" sapa penonton berambut pirang melihat Nami dipojok pintu

''tidak apa apa.!" unjar Nami

''nona itu pencuri kak. Steven" keluh sang adik

''adik rinku ku mempunyai kekuatan pembaca pikiran sekarang kau ditangkap" seru Steven

''maaf' kak aku hanya iseng" keluh Nami bermanja.

''ia terlalu manis untuk ditangkap"guman Steven

''kak, ingat kau polisi di pulau ini" unjar Rinku

"jurus pengikat bayangan" kaito mengikat Steven dan Rinku

"selamat datang diteritoriku"unjar Kaito

kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak"keluh sten dan Rinku

bersambung.!


	5. MANUSIA TANPA KEKUATAN ROH

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

**Adventure/Fantasy**

******MANUSIA TANPA KEKUATAN ROH.**

"Kimura ini sangat aneh" keluh Kazuma

"tolong tolong lotong" triak orang2 berhamburan.

"Itu "kata Kimura menunjuk inti kekacauan.

"Sialan"unjar Kazuma mengeluarkan pedang roh.

Di ikuti Kimura yang mengeluarkan tanaman dunia iblis tumbuhan merambat yang dijadikan cambuk.

"Ehm.! Ternyata aku kedatangan kutu penganggu" keluh

"beam."

Franky mengeluarkan laser ke arah Kazuma namun dengan sigap Kazuma menghindar.

"Maaf.! Aku tak dapat mengontrol tubuh superku."keluh Franky

yang telah diperalat

"sialan.! Lagi-lagi kau memperalat orang.!"keluh Kazuma.

,

,

_Disisi lain_

"kimura menyerang dengan rantainya namun sebelum tangan lembut Robin menyerang duluan sehingga Kimura terkapar.!

"Sampai jumpa"kata meninggalkan arena pertempuran dengan membawa beberapa penduduk ..!

"Jangan kabur bangsat" seru Kazuma hendak mengejar.

"Stop"

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat Kaito.!" unjar Kimura menghentikan langkah Kazuma

"tapi mereka" keluh Kazuma

"selama masih dipulau ini saya tau keberadaannya karna dari pertarungan tadi saya menanam bibit tumbuhan yang akan memancarkan gelombang dalam tubuh " unjar Kimura

'oke lah kalau begitu.!" seru Kazuma

,

,

,

_ditempat berbeda keributan juga terjadi.!_

''Hai semua yang mempunyai teritori segera aktifkan saat ini pulau sangat kacau" teriak Genkai menyadari kehadiran Kiraya

"mendengar hal itu para penduduk memakai taritori mereka sebagai perlindungan.!

"sialan kenapa saya harus berhadapan dengan orang besar bernama Genkai" keluh Kiraya

"dia yang kau maksud lawanku guru koushiro" tanya Zoro kepada Genkai

"ya" seru Genkai.!

"hei kepala hijau dia bagian ku"unjar Sanji kesal

"kakak aku ikut." keluh Luffy

"sialan tiga lawan satu"seru Kiraya memilih langkah seribu.

"Kejar"seru Genkai

"sialan dia kabur" Yusuke

"kejar-kejaran pun terjadi Yusuke mengejar trio moster Shp dan trio moster Shp mengejar Kiraya.!

"Taito bantu aku" teriak Kiraya di tengah keributan yang dibuat Taito.!

"Ada apa Kiraya"jawab Taito sambil membawa 2 tawanan.

"Mau berlari sampai mana kau" keluh Zoro

,

,

disisi lain

"bgeh.! Cepat sekali mereka apa mereka memang manusia" unjar Toya.

"Entahlah kalau Yuzuke jelas siluman tapi mereka dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Yuzuke" ulas Genkai.

"Ehm. Ternyata didunia ini masih ada orang seperti Kazuma" unjar Toya

"benar selama ini hanya Kazuma manusia yang dapat mengibangi siluman" seru Genkai

kembali ke trio moster.!

Sriyu.

"Onigiri.!" pusaran angin menghantan Kiraya namun secara cepat Kiraya menjadi besar dan menahan serangan

"gred shot."

tanpa memberikan waktu untuk menyerang, Sanji menendang leher Kiraya.

"Waw kuatan otot yg menajuk kan" kata Kiraya tersenyum.

'Sialan sekuat apa tubuhnya..!"keluh Sanji

"ehm,kau sangat menghiburku" seru Zoro tersenyum

"bukan saatnya senang pendekar bodoh" ulas Sanji.

,

,

_Dilain sisi_

"gomu-gomu no gatling"

Luffy mengeluarkan pukulan bertubi tubi

"ternyata benar diluar pulau banyak berkekuatan aneh tanpa kekuatan roh" keluh Yuzuke kaget

"ohs ohs ohs." Luffy mengentikan seranganya.

"buah ah ah ah kau membuat ku geli" unjar Taito tertawa

"Real gun".

Yuzuke menembak Taito namun tembakan tersebut hanya berhasil mengenai bahu Taito

"Sialan ternyata aku br'urusan dgn ahli riageki." keluh Taito menatap lenganya

menyadari hal itu Taito melangkah mundur

"Kiraya sebaiknya kita kabur untuk sementara" seru Taito

"okey.! Itu keputusan tepat." ulas Kiraya tak menghiraukan serangan Zoro dan Sanji

"tunggu jangan kabur" keluh Zoro dan Sanji

"sialan mereka kabur" unjar Yusuke

"kalian tak apa apa" tanya Genkai menyapa sanderaan Taito yang berhasil diselamatkan

"terima kasih kami baik baik saja" unjar seorang sandera

"sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari ini kalian harus bersembunyi"saran Toya

'oke" kedua sandera pun berlari ketempat masing masing

,

,

,

_Di Rumah Kaito_

'Apa yang terjadi kakak tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak.?" tanya Rinku

'entah lah" jawab Steven

"salamat datang didalam teritoriku" unjar Kaito

"chi ternyata dia memilikih kekuatan bayangan" keluh Steven.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikat wanita itu bukan kami"unjar Rinku

disaat yg sama

Nami yang melihat hal itu mulai mengambil langkah seribu.!

"Namun Ussop mengejar dengan langkah dua ribu.!

"Nona kaya kau mau kemana" teriak Ussop

sialan, aku bukan kaya"ulas Nami

"pop grend" Ussop mengeluarkan tumbuhan merambat untuk mengikat Nami

''maaf keadaan tidak aman" unjar Ussop

''hai lepaskan aku dasar orang gila.!" seru Nami geram.

,

,

_Disisi lain_

Ya ho ho ho.

"Apa yang terjadi kemana Nami dan Ussop."tanya Brook

"maksudmu orang yang keluar tadi"kata Kaito tanya balik

"mereka membuatku takut"seru Chopper bersembunyi dibelakang Brook.

"Hai, Kimura kenapa kau jadi penakut" keluh Kaito melihat tingkah Chopper

ya ho ho ho.!

"Stop.!" seru Brook kesal

"? ? ?" Staven dan Rinku heran

"merry tolong aku penyakit nona kaya kambuh" kata Ussop sambil mengendong Nami yang tengah pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya.?"tanya Brook

"tadi dia mencoba kabur tanpa alasan." ujar Ussop.

''Bgeh.! Jelas jelas ia kabur karna mencuri" unjar Rinku

''putri kaya tak mungkin mencuri" kata Ussop membelah

ya ho ho ho

"maafkan tingkah laku navigator kami"seru Brook

terlihat semua mulai hening.!

"Hai. Soul king siapa nama haslimu kok kau disapa dengan nama berbeda disetiap orang.!" tanya Staven yang menyadari hal aneh tersebut

"entahlah. Aku pun tak tau.! Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang sakit" jawab Brook

"terus siapa nama aslimu.?" Staven kembali nanya

"saya brook Pak. Polisi tolong jaga mereka aku ingin cari teman ku yg lain" pinta Brook

tanpa menunggu jawaban Brook keluar dari rumah Kaito.

"Hai. Tunggu sialan aku disuru menjaga orang orang aneh" unjar Steven

,  
,

di sebuah kastil tengah hutan

ternyata yang lain belum pulang"kata Hiiki yang sudah berada ditempat persembunyi mereka

"Glabuk,"

'Hiiki melempar 2 sandra kedalam sebuah sel

"diam disana sampai datang"seru Hiiki

"Hai bajingan lepaskan aku" unjar seorang tawanan yang dibawah Hiiki

dimana ini" keluh tawanan yang bertubuh kecil.

tenang, siapa nama mu" tanya tawanan pertama

saya Choji kak aku mau pulang" unjarnya

Choji tenang kak teru akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu..!" hibur Teru

dilain sisi ditengah hutan.!

Ehm.! Ternyata detektif dunia arwah telah mengetahui gerakan kita" unjar Kiraya

chi.! Ku tak menyangkah ternyata orangnya cukup kuat.!" keluh Taito sambil menatap bahunya

Kurasa kuatlah lawanku hanya saja aku sedikit beruntung" unjar Kiraya

maksutmu.!"tanya Taito tak mengerti.

Mereka tak mempunyai kekuatan roh namun aku dapat merasakan kekuatan tendangan dan tebasan mereka" keluh Kiraya

oh.! Jadi begitu aku juga merasakan hal sama ketika berhadapan dengan manusia karet tadi, tapi tak perlu di pikirkan mereka hanya manusia tanpa kekuatan roh" ulas Taito

kembali ke kastil.!

Drap drap

ehm.! Ternyata kau yang datang setelah aku" keluh hiiki melihat kedatangan

saatnya melakukan percobaan.!" unjar

hai.! Dokter bodoh ada bibit tumbuhan pelacak melekat ditubuhmu" ulas hikii yang menyadarinya

dimana"tanya

dilengan mu.!"unjar Hikii

ehm. Yang ini" seru butiran kecil yang hampir tak dapat dilihat

ya"

dari mana kau tau bahwa ini bibit tumbuhan pelacak" seru

jangan meremekan mata ketigaku" unjar Hikii.

Oke mana kelinci percobaan ku yg kau bawah" tanya

pun pergi keruang tahanan dan hendak memasukan 4 kelinci percobaan ke dalam sel di ikuti Hiiki

Setelah sampai di sel.

Namun di dalam sel, Hiiki tak melihat sandranya.!

Bersambung.!

* * *

kemana sandra HIIKI ...?

temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya


	6. rantai ilusi

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy**

**""Rantai Ilusi""**

"Ya ho ho.. Ya ho ho"

"hai siluman tulang" sapa Kimura melihat Brook yang tengah berjalan

"ya ho ho ho"  
"Kau memanggil saya" tanya Brook

"Iya. Mau kemana kau?" kata Kimura balik nanya.

"Saya ingin mencari teman saya yang lain"tutur Brook.

"Kiruma ayo sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat kaito" suru Kazuma.

"tunggu dia salah satu tamuku" unjar Kiruma

"sebaiknya kalian segera kesana di tempat teman mu kaito semua orang seperti orang gila aku akan segera kembali kesana" saran Brook

Kimura mengancungkan kedua jempol lalu mempercepat langkahnya ya di ikut kazuma

"ya ho ho ho"  
Brook kembali melanjutkan perjalannya sambil bernyanyi.!

,

,  
tak berapa lama dari itu Brook bertemu dengan Genkai dan kawankan yang juga ingin ke tempat Kaito

Ya ho ho ho.  
Luffy,Sanji,dan Zoro ada kabar buruk !" seru Brook

"wow,keren." unjar luffy dengan mata binar binar melihat tubuh Brook

"Siapa anda kenapa kau mengenali saya.?" tanya Zoro.

"Apa kau lupa padaku,Zoro.?" kata brook tanya balik.

"Maaf. Apa kau salah satu dari teman mereka bukan.?" tanya nenek Genkai memotong pembicaraan

"Ya ho ho ho"  
"mereka kapten,petarung,dan koki bajak laut topi jerami"jawab Brook.

"Kalau gitu ikut kami" ujar nenek Genkai

"ya ho ho ho"Brook.

Brook pun akhirnya kembali ke tempat Kaito mengikuti Nenek Genkai.

,

,  
didalam hutan disebuah kastil.

Hiiki dan masih diliputi kebingungan karna sandranya mengilang tanpa meninggalkan sebuah jejak !

"Sialan, kemana mereka ?" keluh Hiiki

"Bgeh. Apa kau tak salah ? disini tak ada siapa siapa !" tanya memastikan. Dan memasukan empat kelinci percobanya ke sebuah sel tersebut.

"Dasar cerobo"maki

"Apa kau bilang?"tanya Hiiki memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"dasar idiot"

"sword hand" tangan Hiiki mengeluarkan api hitam yang menyerupai pedang dan hendak menghantam

"hand hana"tangan Robin tumbuh dan mengunci pergerakan Hiiki sementara Franky menodongkan tangan meriam ke wajah Hiiki !

"wk wk wk" Dr. Thukichi tertawa melihat ketidak berdayaan Hiiki

"Sialan, dasar akik-akik... !"maki hiiki terhenti karna didekap Robin.

"jangan bermain-main dengan ku !"Dr. Thukichi menunjuk wajah Hiiki

"Stop hentikan. Apa yang kalian lakukan.!" unjar Taito datang tiba -tiba

"dia melepaskan sandranya"ucap menujuk hiiki

"ya sudah, itu tak penting sekarang yang penting, kita harus siap bertempur !" keluh Kiraya.

"persiapkan diri kalian ! Gerakan kita sudah di ketahui detektif dunia arwa Yusuke cs kemungkin sekarang mereka sudah mengetaui tempat ini dan akan menyerbu kita"terang Taito sambil memegang bahu.

"apa kau terluka ?" tanya Hikki yang sudah lepas dari sekapan Robin

"Ini hal kecil aku hanya tak siaga dan meninggalkan sumber Energiku"unjar Taito menunjukan Bawang putih

"Bgeh ! Itu sebabnya kau memilih kabur!" seru Kiraya.

"tak juga, sekarang yang pasti kita harus mempersiapkan diri" unjar Taito

"terus, apa yang kita lakukan dengan ke empat tawanan ini?" tanya

"bukannya kau ingin mengubahnya jadi alat tempurmu"Kiraya

"o'ya,tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol mereka sepenuhnya karna pengaru usia"unjar

"dasar akik-akik, kerjakan saja sebisa mu"Hiiki

"ehm, baiklah mereka akan saya jadi robot,namun mereka hanya bisa diberi satu perinta"

"itu lebih baik dari pada tidak"Taito

,

"cepat choji kita harus segera menyampaikan tempat persembunyian mereka kepada para detektif dunia arwa" unjar Teru

"tapi kak. Kak Teru kan bisa berpinda tempat dalam sekejap kata ilmianya kalau gak salah teleprottasi"keluh choji

"aku mempunya batas untuk melakukannya" terang Teru

"ya"choji

"sudahlah, jangan mengeluh ayo percepat"unjar Teru

,

dirumah Kaito

"Dasar siluman tengkorak sialan, polisi sekeren saya disuru mengurusi orang gila seperti mereka" guman Rinku

"sabar kak ini juga bagian dari tugas" unjar Staven

dilain sisi  
chopper,nami,kaito, dan ussop masih terpengaru oleh anak-anak tomcat.

"tap tap tap"  
terlihat Kiruma dan Kamiya datang

"mana Kaito?"tanya Kiruma

"ada apa anda mencari saya"Kaito

"...?" Kamiya

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kiruma heran

"siapa anda Kiruma(Chopper) apa dia kenalanmu ?" Kaito

"Sialan, ternyata Kaito juga kena serangan serangga tersebut" maki Kamiya

"maaf memotong pembicaraan anda, apa kalian teman mereka?" tanya rinku

"ya, tapi mungkin sekarang mereka tak kan kami karna pengaru serang tersebut" unjar kimura menunjuk anak2 tomcat yang melekat di tubuh kaito

"ehm! Jadi kalian sudah tau penyebabnya!"seru ranku  
"lalu apa rencana kalian"

"kami hanya waktu 1x24jam untuk memusnakan induk tomcet sebelum penduduk dikuasai anak-anak tomcat"jelas kamiya

"uah uah"nami, ussop,dll meraung sakitan kepala

"kakak Rinku tolong bantu aku" unjar Staven yang mencoba menenangkan mereka

"sial, kekuat rohKu juga bukan tipe petarung" Rinku mencoba menenangkan nami cs

"boof" kimura melempar bom asap yang mengubah wujud jadi siluman rubah

"rose brand" kimura menembakan tubuh Nami cs dengan sebuah bunga mawar yang seketika membuat mereka tenang.

"Ternyata mereka pasukan detektif dunia arwa"unjar Staven

"Sunggu mengemat waktu" seru Rinku

"Apa kalian sudah tau markas pemberontak?"tanya Kamiya

"Belum ada, tapi kakak kami akan segera memberi tau!"unjar staven

"ternyata kalian tiga polisi bersaudara"seru kamiya

"dasar bodoh, kau baru menyadarinya!" keluh kimura

"memangnya kenapa?"

,

dilain tempat

,

"uah"trio moster juga mengalami sakit kepala

"nenek,apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"tanya Yusuke

"efek tomcet kembali beraksi" unjar Genkai

"Re..."yusuke

"tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya Toya

"aku akan membuat mereka pingsan"yusuke

"jangan melukai temanku !"keluh brook

"oke, apa yang dapat kau lakukan?" tanya yusuke

"apa lagi ini ?"seru toya heran melihat trio moster SHP

"ini baru surga" Sanji dengan mata love-love memandang Zoro

" ehm!" Zoro berpose siap bertarung.

"tra la la" Luffy bernyanyi sambil ngiler

"...!"Brook  
"...!"Yusuke

bersambung ke yhopa 7


End file.
